Dunbar Devotion
by Ififall
Summary: Liam and Brett compete for Mason's attention...


A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

On the sofa, top to tail. Any other Guy would be complaining about having to sleep next to Mason's Spider-man socks. But Liam wouldn't have had it any other way, this was the closest he been to Mason in weeks, dare he think it, **a Month**. They're tapping on their controllers like crazy. Resident Evil isn't going to grow legs and play itself.

Liam **has** to know. The constant thoughts about Mason's love life are driving him insane. He needs a status update before he loses it. Before he moves his stuff over to this living room, calls Mason's parents for a sit-down and tells them he's moving in. That's how desperate he is. He worried, scared even to mention Lucas' name, but he tells himself that Mason can handle it.

* * *

"What are you looking for now? Was Lucas it? Is he your **type?"**

"You mean Who I like? I don't have a type. Actually I do, but it's just the type of Guy that won't kill me and attack my Friends" Mason said with a nod.

His pitch is flat and he never takes his eyes off of the Television screen.

* * *

"Looking back...is there anything you liked about him...at all?" Liam asked.

"I just...in my head the Sinema horror show is expelled extinct, it's non existent. As far as I'm concerned Dude, This year, I haven't been kissed" Mason said.

Liam felt Mason's quiet anger. He knew that they were both thinking the same thing. About the way Lucas had grabbed Mason's wrists, kissing his chin, then his neck. The way that Mason had thought that Lucas' liked the rough stuff. It still angered Liam when he thought about how far Mason would have gone to impress a total stranger.

* * *

Everyone **did it** , but Liam never got over Mason feeling the need to do it.

"How do you imagine your first kiss this year?" Liam asked.

"I don't wanna bore you with the lame, weak, corny details"

* * *

"I rather hear about you falling in love. It's better than hearing my ass falling in holes, go for it" Liam pushed.

He smiled as his friend paused the the game. Putting his favourite Zombies on hold. Liam wamted to look at his unlucky-in-love Pal, but he couldn't. He too afraid that he'd say something stupid.

* * *

"I know this sounds stupid" Mason said.,

"It doesn't"

"I haven't **said anything** yet...I picture Sinema, again. The Guy's neatly dressed, tight clothes, gelled hair, with a edgy Bad Boy essence to him" Mason said.

* * *

"Shallow much?" Liam joked.

"Ha ha. keeps staring, his eyes are only on me. He buys me drinks all night. He looks and winks. Then his friend comes over. Tells me he's shy. I walk over. We talk. Like real interests Education, Hobbies, that kind of stuff. I wanna see him again. Then he tells me he wants to see me again in Private sometime. I start talking about days I'm free. He tells me he wants me right now.

* * *

We go somewhere, The Magic happens and I can finally say that I've got a date on the Horizon" Mason said.

Liam nodded, trying to appear friendly- interested and not "I want you" interested. He knows that Mason feels slightly happier, his pulse slows down, Liam's not sensing the nervous Tension that Mason had locked inside his body for most of the evening. They make plans to go to Sinema again. Liam promised that he'd be by Mason's side, be the Wing-man that he was **supposed** to be.

* * *

In actual fact he was planning to make a move on Mason. He could be that Boy in his friend's fantasy... he just had to be smart. They get to Sinema early, Liam's constantly on the lookout and isn't long before Scott arrives with Kira.

"Hey" Liam says warily to both of them. He knew it was wrong to think it, but he just wanted to be alone with Mason, with no distractions.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna Baby you, we'll be leaving soon, but we'll be near if you need us" Scott said with a protective nod.

* * *

"Thanks" Liam said, he offered to get them Drinks. Kira told him she'd have a Light Daiquri in a Wine glass. As he went to get it, he saw Mason talking to a Guy that had his face covered with a Cap. The Guy took something out of his pocket , and before Liam knew it, he had the Guy up against the wall.

"What the fuck is in your hand?" Liam asked.

"Get OFF me" The Guy yelled.

* * *

He only calmed down when Mason tugged at his Jacket.

"Dude it's a Torch, a special Torch that he uses for animals"

"Are you sure "Torch isn't code language for **his dick**?" Liam asked.

* * *

He watched Mason get the torch from the stranger's hand, Mason inadvertantly touched this Guy's finger-tips, Liam had to deal with the blast of Jealousy that boiled his brain. He silently looked at Mason's hand wishing that hand was touching his own face.

"Yes...Sir, It's a torch... see?. Liam, go to the Bathroom. Get some cold water. Breathe and calm down, while I get this poor Guy a drink" Mason said gently pushing Liam away from the Guy.

Embarrased, Liam rushed into the Bath-room and turned the cold water on like his friend had suggested. Worrying about Mason was turning him into a Weirdo. He was in the middle of rubbing his face with Tissue paper, when he heard a familiar jesting laugh.

* * *

"Making an ass out of yourself again are you Dunbar?" Brett talbot asked.

Seeing as getting Mason was the only thing on his mind, Liam knew that he could ignore Brett without an incident.

"Have Good night Brett" Liam said starting to walk out.

* * *

"I will. I've got my **Tightest** Dolce and Gabbana Trousers on and I'm just gonna get my hair ready for the nights Festivities" Brett said.

Liam paused by the door and looked at his Devenford enemy, who was now slowly applying Gel to harden and stick up the strands of hair that had gotten slightly frizzy. He then wiped his hands glancing at Liam as he turned his sleeves up.

"Stick with that...Hayden, I'll take care of your friend"

* * *

"The hell you will!"

"He wants me. We can both feel. Face it. I'm the Guy he was talking about the other night" Brett said.

"You son of a Bitch. How the fuck did you hear that? It was **private** you psycho!" Liam groaned.

* * *

He wanted Brett to take him seriously. He wanted everyone in the Club to see that Mason was taken. But Brett did what he always did. He laughed at Liam's Tantrums, he finished poking at his hair and leaned against the shiny crème sinks.

"Bi-curiosity is such a Cop out Dumb-ass. Stand back and watch Mason get charmed by a real Man"

" **Real Man** is pushing it" Liam snarled.

* * *

He could tell that Brett didn't get his point. He didn't know if he was talking about Talbot being Teenager or being a Were. Liam paused and looked at his phone.

"Are you gonna tell me what you're referring to, or are you going to let my mind wander?" Brett asked.

"I'm gonna let your ass wander out of **this Club** and away from my Friend, see you around"

* * *

"I'm more man and more Were, than you'd ever hope to be Dunbar. Trust me, that's the way innocent Mason likes it" Brett grinned.

"Go to hell, Mason's mine"

"Would you like to bet on that?" Brett asked holding his hand for some type of deal.

* * *

"I'm not betting with you on who gets him first you ass-wipe creep"

Brett laughed again, less loudly than the first time. He folded his arms and stared at Liam, but looked through him at the same time.

"Look at you, and now look at Me. Mason was mine the first time he saw me on the Lacrosse field. His Temperature rises. His pulse is bursting out of his skin. I'd fill you in on the stifling Arousal that he shows to me, but you don't need to hear that, Dumb-ass. Because You're just a **friend,** that's all you'll ever be.

If the sex is hideous, or Mason's super kinky in bed, you'll probably hear about it from Lydia within Two weeks. Get a Girl-friend or Date a Pack-member, that's what **Straight** Super-naturals do. Leave Mason to me" Brett said with a determined nod. He opened the door and left with haste.

* * *

Liam felt like punching the Mirror. He wanted to see the glass burst. He was desperate to feel the blood run over his fingers, but he had to calm down and stop his friend from making another huge careless dangerous mistake...


End file.
